Patterned magnetic recording media are under consideration for being used for recording bits of data thereon. A patterned medium for magnetic recording comprises isolated islands such that the magnetization is uniform in each island. A patterned recording medium may be formed by patterning a thin-film layer. With conventional magnetic recording, however, there are limitations on the achievable recording density and on the efficiency of writing bits of data on the patterned magnetic recording media.